ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
James Tennyson
James Lee Tennyson Pre Series On James 10th birthday, his adoptive parents died by an explosion at his house, he was injured, he also discovered the Gyrotrix. After his parents death he went to live with a family friend. When he was 15 he left. While traveling to Bellwood he found his family and stayed. Series 1 James is adapting to his family and home, especially his brother. Series 2 In this series James has a car, a Syrus 10, opposite Ben's car. Appearance As a ten year old, he wears a white t-shirt with black boarders and the number 10 in the center and dark green pants. James' jacket is a different design from that of Ben's. He has three shirts that he switches from time to time and wears a pair of jeans. His is an inch taller than Ben. His eyes are dark green. His hair is long enough to be put into a ponytail and is brown. He was a scar on his shoulder from his 10th birthday. His body is slightly muscular. Personality He is more serious than Ben. He has high intelligence. He gets into stupid challenges with Ben, that shows his immaturity. He has some what a sense of humor. He can speak in a country accent. Hobbies He is in Gwen's Tae Kwon Do class. He watches Sumo Slammers like Ben. He also plays on Ben's soccer team. He often get's on the computer, to look up information or talk with his friends. He enjoys watching horror movies. He enjoys eating cheese fries with ketchup, or mixing it with Ben's chili fries. The Gyrotrix The Gyrotrix was created by Azurite, the older brother of Azmuth. It was created in Andromeda galaxy. It has the same abilities of the Omnitrix. Its appearance is similar. The Gyrotrix communicates telepathically to its current owner, if the mode is on. The Gyrotrix's recharge mode completely turns off. The Gyrotrix has a safe mode. The Gyrotrix has 1,011,657 species, less than 2,000 came from the Milky Way. Aliens Blizard-a blue lizard with the abilities to make things freeze, lower the temperature around itself, and sharp claws good for climbing Swampfire-a plant humanoid that has the ability to make, control plants, and re grow lost limbs Humongousaur-a dinosaur humanoid that has the ability to grow to a certain height Hydro-a water based humanoid that can merge with water to grow, and change shape, and his weakness is electricity Sol-a creature with the ability to create and bend light X-Ray-a manta ray like creature with the abilities to fly, and use ultra high frequency electromagnet waves to see through things, like an X-ray, hence his name Spidermonkey-a monkey with the abilities and appearance of a spider, it shots webs from its tail. Devastator-a giant alien over 200ft., with the abilities to shot lasers from his eyes, can fire a sonic boom from its mouth and can cause earthquakes. Powers and Abilities Besides having a black belt in karate, and working on Tae Kwon Doe and the Gyrotrix, James has a sword that was given to him from an ambassador of a planet that hosted a tournament that pitted Ben against challengers and James was one of them. James doesn't have the spark. Love Intrests James Intro There is no James Lee Tennyson in this universe. James when he was five he was a test subject. He was put in to a tube and was given some samples of alien DNA. After five years the project was abandoned, but he was tested with the evo virus and when the explosion happened he was freed and lived a rough life for five years. With Providence he is a weapon like Rex. His nanites are effected by emotions. Appearance James wears a pair of torn blue jeans and a green jacket with two white stripes. He has long brown hair in the back and short hair in the front, light green eyes. Powers and Abilities His body has alien DNA in it and he is able to control its abilities, when he get's angry its appearance shows. He can jump high, he has superhuman strength, he can fell vibrations in the ground, super hearing, super smell and he can cause things to lower in temperature. He also has the power to regenerate. In his alien forms he get's extra abilities than his normal ones. Category:Characters